


A Knock Upon The Door

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's kinda funny like that …</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knock Upon The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was only going to be a one shot, but do you think I should continue?

~*~

“We need to get you laid,” Naevia says yet again causing Nasir to cringe at her bold, vulgarity. She is such a free spirit. Of course, sex is no big deal for her. 

“Naevia, please, I have to finish these order forms before five o'clock so they will make the next shipment. I’m sure Mr. Batiatus has left a list of things for you to do while he’s away … back at your office … where you work … across the street …” Nasir tries to be firm. He did not do authority very well and she well knew it.

“Nasir, seriously, I don’t know how you can be twenty-four and have never even been kissed,” she replies inspecting her cuticles. She takes her lunch breaks with him at the small family bookstore that he now owns.  She is wearing a flowing floral skirt and plain white poet’s shirt belted at her waist, hardly professional attire for such a prominent advertising agency as Batiatus and Co., but Mr. Batiatus tends to ignor Naevia’s eccentricities because he so desperately wants to sleep with her.  

“You know why Naevia. It was never possible with mother. She never,” Nasir stops and clears his throat roughly. It is still so hard. Her health had been failing for years, but he had finally lost her this past winter. The pain was no less sharp, even with knowing the outcome. “She never would have approved, if she knew.”

“I’m sorry Nasir,” Naevia says sadly.  She reaches over and squeezes his hand on the counter top. “Being gay is not the end of the world sweetie.”

“It would have been if she knew,” Nasir replies sadly.

~*~

Nasir is just settling down with a cup of tea and a book for the evening when his phone rings, “He’ll be there within the hour,” Naevia replies to Nasir’s hello.

“Who'll be here in an hour? What’re you talking about Naevia?” Nasir asks clearly confused. 

“Your date. I paid for him for the night, so enjoy,” Naevia replies saucily. He can practically hear her wink through the phone line.

“You _what_! N-Naevia, did, did you hire a _prostitute_? …” Nasir stutters into the phone. There is a brisk knock at his front door. Nasir gulps loudly and whispers desperately into the receiver, “I think he's here … I-I think he’s at the _door_ …”

“Wow, that's fast. Okay, just go with it and have fun. I want all the details on Monday, byyyeee!” Naevia chirps before she hangs up.

“No! No, Naevia, Naevia!  I can’t … hello? _Damn it_!” Nasir snaps and slams the receiver down. There is another rapid knock at the door. Nasir stands frozen staring at the old oak door and frame. Deep, dark eyes widen in fear.  He nervously runs his fingers through his hair, messing the shaggy, ebony locks even further. 

He hesitantly approaches the door and peaks through the peephole. He sees a vast expanse of white cotton, Nasir blinks and pulls back staring at the door again.  He cautiously opens the door with the security chain still securely attached.  He looks up to see who it is … and keeps looking up and up until he finally reaches the guy’s face.

The guy on the other side of the door is bracing his hands against the doorjamb.  He has spiky, light brown hair that is stylishly tousled, accentuating his patriarchal face, full sensual mouth and mischievous blue eyes sparkled down at him. “Hi,” he drawls with a hint of an accent, “Are you Nasir? I’m Agron, I believe Naevia called you about me,” came his easy smile.

_ Dimples … _

Nasir stares entranced at the handsome young man. “I, I, I …” he mumbles before the world blacks out and he crumples to the floor.

~*~

Nasir’s eyes flutter open to someone wiping a cool cloth over his face. He seems to be lying … on his couch?

“Ya’ know, that’s not the usual greeting I receive,” Nasir hears the tall man’s voice rumble softly over him. 

  
His eyes fly open and widen comically, “There’s, there’s been a mistake. I’m s-s-sorry to have wasted your time. I don’t know what she was thinking, but please … I …” Nasir babbles.

“Hey, easy there, mate. I’m paid either way. Whatever, it’s cool,” He replies smoothly. He suddenly looks a little nervous and rubs the back of his neck as he blushes. “Sorry about your door man, I’ll reimburse you for the damages," he says sheepishly. 

Nasir frantically looks over at the door, which is closed, but the safety chain hangs useless against the doorjamb. 

“I-I kicked the door in when you fainted. I didn’t know what was goin' on,” Agron admits. 

Nasir scrambles up and pressed back into the couch. “I, I can’t do this …” his whispers nervously.

Agron takes in the boy's nervous reaction. “I’m starvin’. How 'bout you? There’s a diner over on the corner. Let’s go grab a bite, yeah?”

“Uh,” Nasir replies eloquently.

~*~

“Can I ask, how did you end up in this line of work?” Nasir questions Agron as he picks at his French fries and turkey club sandwich. 

Agron finishes chewing the large bite of his burger he took and swallows some of his soda before he replies. “I blew out my knee in my junior year at QU, fourth quarter at the semi-finals. The school pulled my rugby scholarship and I was desperate. Kind of fell into it.  A buddy of mine, Donar, the guy knows everybody, he hooked me up with Ashur and now, this is what I do; well, until I finish my Master's that is.”

“You do this line of work to pay for school?”  Nasir clarifies in shock. “How old are you?” 

“Um, twenty-eight," he replies pausing before he takes another bite of his burger.  

"It doesn’t … I mean don’t you … How can you …," Nasir tries to ask blushing dark red. 

Agron places his half-eaten burger back on his plate, and wipes his hands with his napkin.  He watches Nasir try to stumble and stammer through his questions, reaching for his drink and sips thoughtfully before asking, "The money’s good. I’m a guy. I like sex. It works out,” he answers with a shrug. “So you mind if I ask what your story is?”

“Me?” Nasir squeak. “I-I don’t have a story. Well, Naevia thinks I need to _get laid_ ," he responds with air quotes.   "I just, I’m not … this isn’t my thing. I don’t even know if I have a thing,” he finishes in a mumble.

“I was told to take extra special care of you.” Agron replies with a smirk.

Nasir blushes a dark shade of red. “Oh God," he gulps, "I’ve never done anything like this before,” he says quietly.

Agron laughs, “Paid for sex or been with a guy?”

“Well that too, but I haven’t ... I’m not, I don’t …” Nasir hisses in frustration trying to explain. “My mother was very sick for a very long time. I took care of her. I lived in her house, day in and day out taking care of her. She never knew I was gay, and I never told her. It, it would have destroyed her, if she knew.  She was very religious … So, I just … didn’t …”

Agron swallows heavily. “You mean you’ve never had sex before?”

Nasir picks at the edge of his napkin. “No. I’ve never had sex before. I’ve never had a relationship before. I’ve never been with anyone before . Hell, I’ve never even been kissed before.”

“How old are you little man?” Agron asks quietly absently tearing at the paper placement in front of him.  

“Twenty-four. Why?” Nasir asks glaring slightly at him.

Agron’s mouth drops open slightly before he clears his throat, “Well, we’re gonna have to do something about that then,” he purrs with a mischievous grin and a wink.

~*~

Agron and Nasir walk backed to Nasir’s apartment. Nasir is fidgeting nervously. “Thank you Agron. I, I … I enjoyed meeting you,” he offers his hand in friendship when they arrive at his door.

Agron smirks and shakes his hand but pulls Nasir in, wrapping his other large hand around the base of his neck pressing his lips to Nasir’s. The kiss was soft and slow. Nasir stiffens in surprise but does not pull away. Agron pushes forward tracing Nasir’s sealed lips with his tongue eliciting a gasp in shock. Agron pushes his tongue through Nasir’s parted lips, confidently mapping and tasting the interior. Nasir whimpers and sags in response. Agron wraps his strong arms around him supporting him. 

Nasir tentatively responds in confidence to Agron's questing tongue. His body responds in kind, melting into Agron's bulky form. Agron turns and pushes Nasir up against the door, wedging a knee between his thighs. Nasir grinds against Agron's knee frantically seeking friction.  He wraps his fingers into Agron’s hair and holds on.

Agron pulls back smiling smugly, “Key?”

Nasir tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Huh?" he blinks licking his lips.  Agron fishes in the pocket of Nasir's coat and pulls out the keys out handing them back to Nasir who selects the correct one for Agron who unlocks the door and pushes them through spinning Nasir back around and up against the back of the door again. Kissing and biting his neck, “Fuck your mouth … it’s a sin, a fucking _sin,_ ” he groans.

Nasir mewls in response riding Agron’s thigh that he had pressed back into place. “P-pl-please Agron,” he whines the intense feelings of wanton lust and desire spiraling throughout his body.

Agron manhandles him around so his back is against the wall and Nasir is front of him. He pushes Nasir’s coat off. Nasir’s white, starched Oxford is rumpled and has a few buttons undone near his throat.  One shirttail is hanging out from where Agron's nimble fingers wandered seeking the warm skin beneath. His wavy locks are in a sexy, dark, mess. Large, impossibly wide eyes stare with want and fear. Agron caresses his swollen, puffy bottom lip with his thumb, “These will look so pretty stretched around my cock.”

Nasir shivers and sways into Agron’s sure touch with a needy gasp.

“Kneel,” Agron orders, and Nasir complies without thought. “Remove my belt and open my jeans.” Nasir completes his task. “We’ll go slow Little Man, since you’re new to this. If you want me to stop, you say ‘Red’ got it?” Nasir nods numbly.

“Take me out Nasir.” Nasir tugs and pulls Agron’s jeans and boxers down.  He gently strokes Agron’s erection. 

“Now, I want you to lick it, kiss it, and suck it. I’m gonna hold your head and fuck your mouth, not hard. If it’s too much, you tap my hip. Got it?” Nasir swallows loudly and nods, eyes widening and taking in the size of Agron's cock. “Go on Little Man," he encourages, "just watch your teeth.”

Nasir licks his kiss-swollen lips and tentatively licks the head. It was tangy and salty and tastes of Agron. What was wrong with him? He didn’t do things like this. This was not him. And yet, here he was. He just wanted to roll over and expose himself. Allow, Agron to do with him what he will. It was thrilling and exhilarating. All the responsibility and decisions were taken from him.  He could just feel, touch and enjoy.

Nasir licks and sucks as instructed. He takes Agron's cock as far into his mouth as he can, gagging slightly. He wraps his hand around the base. It's thick, long, and delicious. Nasir works his hand in counter to his mouth. He watched porn once a long time ago. The woman had done this to the man and he seemed to enjoy it. Based on Agron’s swearing, panting and groaning, he did too. One of Agron’s large hands slammed down on the door causing it to shake and creak with the force of it.

He wraps his fingers in Nasir’s ebony mane and works Nasir's mouth harder and faster over his straining cock. “Fuck. Yeah take it. So good. What a good little cocksucker you are ... Fuck.” On and on the litany of filth cascaded from Agron’s sinful lips. Nasir whines in response as he takes it, gagging, willingly open, safe, eyes watering, teetering between pain and pleasure until …

“ _Nasir_ ,” Agron roars before he explodes down Nasir’s willing orifice, the white noise blazes bright and hot behind Nasir’s eyes as he comes untouched.

~*~

Nasir is not entirely sure how he and Agron end up in his shower but Agron is washing him off and cleaning away the results of their activities. He pulls a very limp Nasir along with him to the bedroom where he dries him and lays him out on the bed limp and sated. 

Agron reaches for his jeans and pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom. Nasir’s hand stills him, “I, I want to feel you Agron. Can I? If this is all I ever have, I want to know how it feels. Will you let me? I understand if you don’t want to. I-I mean you don’t know me …”

Agron blinks, “Um, I, I don’t have anything. I’m tested regularly. But, yeah, yeah if that’s what you want. Roll over for me Little Man,” Nasir complies as instructed and waits; tense, nervous and excited.

Then Agron kisses him; slow, metered, sweet kisses and caresses along his back and downwards. “You are such a treasure. How did I get so lucky to find you?” Agron murmurs in awe throughout his ministrations. He reaches Nasir’s lower back and licks the top of his crack, presses sucking kisses along each pert, plump cheek. 

Nasir squirms, presses and moans under Agron, “Oh God!” he exclaims pushing back when he feels the flat of Agron’s tongue running up the length of his crack wiggling at his entrance. 

Agron covers his fingers with some lube. “On your knees, hold the headboard.” He caresses the opening and tuts softly at Nasir’s noises of discomfort at the cold, wetness. Agron stretches and scissors the opening, cooing soothingly at Nasir’s whimpers. Nasir was feeling full and exposed in this position until Agron touches something deep inside him. 

“ _Agron_ ,” he cries out arching and pushes back seeking more of the glorious contact. Agron lays over his back nuzzling Nasir’s temple. Nasir can feel the wide, blunt tip of Agron’s cock catching at the widened rim. “You ready,” he purrs as he pushes in. 

Nasir cries out sharply and bites his lip to hold it in. He knew it was going to hurt, but Agron was huge. _Relax, relax, relax_. “Oh! Agron … too much.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Agron pants in his ear.

“No, no, just give me a minute.  Agron, I,” Nasir gasps as Agron adjusts himself.  The bulbous head grazing Nasir's prostate causing pleasure to shatter through his body. “Ahhhh! Do, do, do that again?”

“Fuck,” Agron growls. “So pretty, so pretty. Look at you just sucking me back in. Want it so bad don’t you baby,” Agron murmurs jacking his hips in and out faster and harder. 

Nasir white knuckled the headboard and holds on as Agron pounds into him, whining, mewling and responding to the filth Agron spews. He is in heaven. 

“Agron, Agron, wanna see you … please. Gotta, gotta come.  Oh _Godinheaven …_ gotta come. Wanna see, please …” Agron pulls out sharply and Nasir cries, “No!” before his worldview spins and he is on his back with Agron pushing back in.  Nasir runs his hands up Agron’s rippling muscled back, arms and chest, etched from hard work and sweat. He leans up licking and sucking at Agron’s neck. “So beautiful, you’re so beautiful.” 

Agron whines and nuzzles Nasir’s hand as he caresses his cheek. _What was it about him?_ Nasir was a john, nothing more, but that wasn’t true. Agron wants more, so much more with him.  Agron grabs Nasir’s hair and pulls his head back as he buries himself into the crook of his neck, his other hand twists in the sheets, balancing and securing his position as he pounds mercilessly into Nasir seeking relief. “My Little Man,” he growls before he bites down on Nasir's sweat-slicked shoulder releasing with a howl. 

“Yours …” Nasir whimpers before he blacks out, coming hard and fast against Agron’s stomach.

When Nasir comes back to himself, Agron is licking and kissing the bite mark he had left. He is still inside Nasir, softening but twitching while he comes back down. Nasir strokes his back and nuzzles his ear. “I don’t want you to go.”

Agron pulls back and looks at him, stroking his bruised bottom lip with his thumb again. “I don’t want to either,” he replies honestly. 

He doesn’t know this guy from a hole in the wall. But there is just something about him. Could he ask that of Nasir or would he even be interested? _I wonder if they would mind_? Nasir easily nuzzles into the hand that cradles his face. Agron can feel Nasir's delicate fingers lazily tracing patterns at his hip and back. The answer is so clear. 

“Duro and Donar are gonna love you,” he says softly with the goofiest, cheesiest grin.

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Knock Upon The Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606638) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
